Future reunion
by Beywriter
Summary: After an accident Ray is knocked into a coma and wakes up 50 years later to a strange Universe where the sport of Beyblading has died. But Ray has more to worry about when he learns he is the last surviving NekoJin alive.


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movies i have created in someone else's story, action will be taken...so there. **

There in season 1 clothes

Future reunion

There is a slight sex and drinking theme, but there isn't alot of it. I think I may have over rated it and I need know if you agree

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day in Bay city. The Bladebreakers were practising in the public park.

"None of you are going to lunch if you don't work harder" Kai said. It was all ready 12:25 and Tyson was complaining about being hungry. At half 2 Kai finally called an end to their training session.

"That was pathetic. Well go for lunch" Kai said.

"Finally Kai calls an end to our fun boot camp" Ray said sarcasticly.

They entered a near-by Cafe and sat down at a booth and a waiter came and gave them each a menu.

"you boy's ready to order? she said returning.

"yes can we have 2 burgers and fries, hot dog and fries and 2 plates of fries." Kenny said

"Drinks anyone?"

"Jug of sprite" please she scribbled in her note book and left.

After they finished eating they returned to the training site.

"ok lets start smashing some rock. Ray your up first". Ray approached the rock and stood before it.

"3,2,1 Let it Rip!" Ray launched Driger, it hit the rock and bounced up into a tree.

"that's weird, the rock must be super strong" Max said.

"I think I see it up there" Ray said

"Where? I don't see it" Tyson said

"my eye sight is a lot better than yours Tyson" and then Ray leaped into the tree like a blur.

"got it" he said. CRACK! The branch broke and Ray fell 50 ft to the ground, Driger fell by his head. There is a two inch gash on the right side of his head and its bleeding

"oh Ray, you ok bud?" Tyson said

"he's out cold" Max said.

"he hit his head pretty hard" Tyson said

"he needs medical attention stat!" Kai said picking Ray up bridal style and running of followed by everyone else. When they arrived Ray was placed in intensive care and waited for a doctor

"hello I'm Dr Klein, has the patient come round yet?"

"no" Tyson said. The doctor pulled out a light pen and checking Ray's eyes .

"hmm light bleeding in the left pupil, that's a nasty gash. We'll have to remove that headband to wrap a bandage" he reached behind Ray's head and undid the knot and placed the blood soaked headband on the side table.

"We'd better get some scans done, we'll need a wheelchair" he left and came back a short while later with a wheelchair and bandages.

"If we get him in the chair first, it'll be easy to get the bandage on. Ok someone grab his legs and I'll take under the arms. Tyson stepped forwards and took Ray's legs.

"3,2,1 and lift" within a few seconds Ray was safe on the chair and with in a minute a bandage was wrapped around his head.

"ok we'll give him a cat scan and an X-Ray"

"ok we need to put him on the table and then the table will go into that tube and we can scan his body tissue for any damage and doing this will take some time". After half an hour the scan is complete.

"Ok his body tissue is ok, but there is signs of severe head trauma, I want to know if his bones are ok". It was a quick walk to the X-Ray. There help Ray was on the chair.

"you boys will have to wait outside in the hallway"

"Why?" Max asked

"There's a little something that an X-Ray makes, its called Radiation" he said stepping in the booth.

"Can't we go in the booth?"

"ha, ha, ha." he sniffed

"no".

After the X-ray, the Bladebreakers were allowed back in to the X-Ray room, to see the pictures.

"this is not good" Kenny said. Ray's skull is fractured

"He's lucky to be alive" Kenny said.

"He's not out cold, he's in a coma" The doctor said, everyone and even Kai gasped.

"How did he get this injured?"

"His beyblade shot into a tree and he jumped up to get it, he got it and the branch broke and he fell about 50ft to the ground" Tyson explained.

"So he's a Neko-Jin?" the doctor said

"I thought so, the fangs, the cat like eye's and he's naturally very strong, look. Lets hope he can pull through, because what I've heard Neko-Jins are an endangered species"

"whoa Ray's kind is Endangered? Tyson said

"how come?" Kenny asked

"what I've heard, about 320 years ago Humans and Neko-Jins lived side by side and it was at a time when Cats were believed to be related to witches who were related to the Devil?" he said

"they believed that Neko-Jins were in an alliance to Satan?" Tyson said

"that's right and humans killed them , there were huge massacres in the streets in the towns and cities, children were murdered in their beds, they were burnt in their houses, the streets were littered with bodies. Survivors fled into the mountains of China but the people followed them and slaughtered them in the mountains and hunted down their villages as far as I know there's only about 280 of them left"

"so if he's in a coma how long will he take to wake up?" Max asked. The doctor sighed

"I don't know a week or month minimum, maybe even a year but I can't tell".

"this is not good" Tyson said

"Kenny do you know where Ray's village is?" Kai asked

"Of course I do, he told me a while ago" Tyson laughed

"what's funny at a time like this?" Max said

"we gave a **half cat **half human **a cat scan** and we gave him an x-**Ray!"**

"Tyson you couldn't get the worlds most depressed man to smile with that crappy joke" Max said

"then call Mr Dickinson and request a helicopter.

"we should take Ray to the coma ward" Dr Klein suggested. After they took Ray to the coma ward. Kenny called Mr Dickinson and a helicopter was sent to the heliport at the top of the hospital. It was a two hour ride before they landed in a near-by field. They entered the Village and people stopped and looked at them, giving dirty looks and scowling.

"Full breeds begone!" The Village elder approached.

"why are you here?" he continued

"Where here to speak with the White tigers. Its about Ray Kon"

"what about Ray?" Mariah said stepping out of a hut with the rest of the white Tigers.

"Ray had a little accident" Tyson said

"Accident?" Mariah said puzzled

"He's in...he's in a coma"

"what?"

"we think you should see". The white tigers followed the Bladebreakers into the helicopter and they flew back to Tokyo.

They landed back on the Hospital's heliport. Tyson led the way to the coma ward.

"Its...Its true" she entered the room and there he was lying peacefully in the bed. Mariah shed a single tear and went to Rays side

"So what happened to Ray?" Mariah asked

"His Beyblade bounced of a rock and shot into a tree. Ray leaped up to get it but the branch snapped and Ray fell." Doctor Klein entered

"how long?" Mariah asked

"there's no telling, he may never recover, we'll just have to wait...and see"

_**seasons change, time passes by as the weeks become the months become the years...**_

Ray groaned and sat up, he looked at the clock 12:25pm.

"how did I get here?". A nurse passed by and looked in, her jaw dropped

"Your awake!"

"how long was I asleep?" Ray asked wearily

"now this is going to be a big shock, you have been in a coma for 50 years"

"WHAT" Ray said

"Calm down"she said

"what's the date?"

"August the 12th 2057"

"2057! but I'm 17"

"no if my math is correct you are 67"

"67! I'm a pensioner!"

"that's right you could live to be 150"

"Are my friends still alive?"

"who?"

"I'm sorry, do you remember anything about a Beyblade team called the Bladebreakers?"

"Yes I do, I learned about them in sports history. The Bladebreakers the last great Beyblade team"

"Last?"

"in 2012 they hung up there blades as the sport was dying. The Bladebreakers ending blading killed the sport, now teams the probably existed are now legends, we only know the Bladebreakers were real"

"I see I'm out of place here I feel like Fry from Futurama"

"that old show is still on"

"do you remember the names of the Bladebreakers?"

"yes, Tyson Granger he was team captain, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari and Kenny, his last name is unknown and Tom"

"My name is Ray Kon, Tom?"

"that blow to your head made you confused"

"put Ray Kon into Google Images and you'll see"

"ok" she said and She left. Ray sighed and lied back down, his head was spinning.

"67, 2057, 67, 2057, 67, 2057, 6..."

"I'm back" she said

"well then?" Ray said

"Your story is correct, you are part of that famous team"

"what did the page say?"

"the names stay, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny and Tom. It said something happened to Ray, but the information was lost and in interviews they refused to tell"

"wonder why they didn't tell about me and who's Tom I wonder?"

"they probably replaced you" Ray's stomach growled

"hungry?" she said

"what's on offer?"

"anything" she said

"anything?" Ray said surprised

"its the future remember? She said

"hmmm do you have sweet and sour chicken with fried rice?"

"yes" she went to a counter that had buttons above and spoke

"sweet and sour Chicken with fried rice as a base". There was two beeps and the food appeared out of nowhere. She collected the food and sat it down on the bedside table next to his headband.

"what's that?" Ray said

"what's what?" asked

"where the food came from"

"oh the food replicator"

"how does it work?" Ray asked

"I don't know and if I did, you probably wouldn't understand"

"true" Ray picked up the chopsticks and started eating

"wow, food created by a computer is 50x better than a human cooking" and he continued to eat.

After Ray finished the nurse came back

"nurse, what's your name?"

"my name is nurse Golem"

"nice to meet you, did that web page have their addresses?, I'd like to meet them"

"yes it did"

"can I have a copy of their addresses?"

"of course"she left and came back a little while later

"here" She passed him the sheet. He recognised Tyson's address, Max's address and Kenny's. But he couldn't recognise Kai's and he couldn't find Tom's.

"can I go now?" Ray asked

"sorry we'll be moving you out of the coma ward tomorrow and on Wednesday, today is Sunday"

"ok" Ray said Tying his no clean headband around his head.

Ray stayed in hospital, getting stronger in his physical tests

"Ray, your not human are you?"

"I'm half human, half cat and half human. I thought you could tell by my fangs and cat-like eye's"

"What are you?" nurse Golem asked

"I'm a Neko-Jin"

"OH MY G..." she dropped her notes on the floor

"Ray...you are the last KNOWN of your kind"

"so I'm endangered?"

"Extremely". Ray just broke down and cried

"Its ok"

"no...no i...it isn..t, th... f..aate of an e..entire race...i...S on my hands...my species".

When Ray was realised he realized he had no money

"wait I have no money"

"there isn't any currency, not for 20 years"

Ray hailed a cab and asked the driver to take him to Tyson's house.

When they arrived at Tyson's house he was surprised the house

"It hasn't changed a bit. Thanks"

"no prob" the driver said and drove off. Ray knocked on the door.

And a grey man wearing a T-shirt and jacket with jeans, glasses, and a hearing aid he also had a walking stick

"Yes?" He said

"I'm sorry to bother you, are you Tyson Granger?"

"why yes I am young man what do you want?"

"Well Tyson, its me"

"who are you?"

"Its me Ray?. Ray Kon?"

"Don't remember"

"come on think, Dragoon, Bladebreakers, Driger, Beyblade?"

"something is coming" he said. Ray sniffed

"did you just break wind?"

"yes" Ray gagged a bit

"come on Tyson, don't you remember? All the fun we had when you were young?"

"wait yes, yes I do. Oh Ray its so good to see you!"

"who's at the door?" another person came

"Max is that...you?"

"Ray?"

Max wore a green jacket with an orange shit and green trousers

"yes its me! Can I come in?"

"sure" Tyson said. They entered the lounge and was greeted by Kenny and Kai, who both remembered him.

"guy's who's Tom?"

"I suppose we can tell" Kai said

"after you were knocked into the coma and you didn't come out after a year I think it was early 2008, we found a replacement but we'd rather have you and it wasn't right. But Tom was important, we won three more times and then we gave it up, but not completely we knew the sport was dying"

"so where is he?"

"Tom passed away, 5 years ago he was 62 and great fun at parties"

"so what did you all do as jobs?"

"Kenny here is the Chairman of Excelsior Airlines, Kai is the CEO of P&O Cargo and passengers so Kenny and Kai are a sort of business partner, Max took over his dad at the hobby shop and I'm a retired accountant for the Bank of Tokyo"

"what was Tom?"

"A pilot"

"did he die in a plane crash?" Ray asked thinking he was stating the obvious.

"no he died when he was hit by a drunk driver"

"so what do you think of the future?" Max asked sipping a bit of tea from the mug he was holding.

"its freaky, with knowing I'm 67 and its 2057. the fact there's food replicators, no money and hover cars is weird"

"you'll get used to it" Kenny said

"lets watch some television" Tyson said. An unusual advert came on a short video showing space ships and then this room with troops either side of a walkway and an Army man came walking down.

"I'm Admiral Johnson here to ask have you looked up at the stars and longed to be up there? Well now NASA is asking if you want to be apart of the first mission to Mars in 10 years, minimum age 18. Just go to the Nasa website or phone the number at the Bottom of your screen"

"What's that?" Ray asked

"First mission to Mars, that advert is being played all over the world" Tyson said

"ah" Ray said

"Is Mariah and the white Tigers still alive?" Ray asked

"sorry there plane crashed when they flew back to China 10 years ago"

"wow I'm really out of place here, everything has changed technology, time, people"

"you'll get used to it, Tea?" Tyson asked

"oh sure"

"There's nothing here for me in this time, except for my senior friends"

"remember your 67" Kai said

"I'm the youngest looking senior in the world, at least I have you guys. You guys are the only people I know in this world and to make matters worse the nurse at the Hospital said I'm the last Neko-Jin in the world"

"aw, that's to bad" Tyson said

"It's kind of an honour knowing the last Neko-Jin" Max said

"that's a sad title. Ray Kon the last Neko-Jin" Kenny said

"the fate of an entire race is in my hands, that's pressure I'm not prepared to handle" Ray looked like he was about to breakdown and cry but then he put on a brave face

"but, I have to if I like it or not".

"wait I seem to remember Mariah fell in love with Kevin and they had a daughter about 23 years ago, I think she's 24" Kai said Ray blinked

"24? that's 8 years older than me! That would be a creepy relationship"

"at least you would be able to continue your race" Max pointed out

"true" Tyson said

"I have the address on my notice board" Tyson said and left

"what's her name?" Ray asked

"I think her name is Melissa" Max said

"here's the address" Tyson said handing Ray the paper

"I called for a cab" a few seconds later there was beeping outside

"there's my cab" Ray said

"good luck Ray"

""thanks guys"

"lets hope she's still single" Tyson said as the door closed behind Ray

after an hours drive the cab pulled up outside the house and Ray got out and rang the doorbell

a women in her middle 20's answered the door

"hello can I help you?" she was about 6ft 5 with long pink hair going halfway down her back, she's wearing a light pink shirt with jeans and pink shoes

"excuse me are you Melissa?"

"yes"

"I'm Ray Kon". She gasped

"your Ray Kon? Your cuter than mom said you were" Ray blushed from ear to ear.

"come in"

"thanks"

"mom and dad said you were in a coma"

"I was for 50 years and according to a nurse at the hospital were the last of our kind"

"its true, the fate and future of the Neko-Jin kind is with us, you know mom had a huge crush on you"

"yeah she did, I had a crush on Mariah as well"

"how about we go out for lunch?" she asked.

"sure" Ray said. They went to the local Chinese Restaurant

"this place is famous for its home cooked food"

"home cooked!" Ray said

"yes it doesn't have food replicators like everywhere else"

The time was 8:15pm when they got back

"wow that was the most fun I had in ages Ray"

"I know, I'm so happy your here, lucky the fair is in town. You know funfairs were a lot different in 2007"

"why?"

"well for one thing they didn't have hover bike tracks and hover coasters or those fish things"

"do yo mean the flying fish?"

"yeah those are insane, I liked all the multiplayer virtual games there" Ray said.

"you were awesome on Halo 3, have you played it before? I'm sorry it probably wasn't out"

"it was out, well the Xbox 360 Multilayer and no I didn't play it because I was blading"

"Blading?"

"it was an old sport, I taught your mother everything I knew"

"oh wait" Melissa went upstairs and brought down a red chest with golden corners and a minx on the top of the chest.

"could it be?" Ray thought. Melissa got a key out of a golden cup below a picture of an aged Mariah.

"can I?" Ray asked

"sure" he took the key and unlocked the chest.

"oh my..." Ray looked down and before his eyes was

"Galux?"

"she gave it to me on my 15th Birthday" Ray closed his eyes and against his eyelid he remembered Mariah talking to him, blading together and having fun with the rest of the white Tigers

"Ray?"

"oh sorry, this Beyblade just gives me memories of your Mother, Father and the rest of the team"

"the White Tigers?"

"yeah"

"So I want to know, what was mom like when she was 17 back in 2007

"I'm sorry this is off topic, but could I get a drink?"

"oh sorry, Alcohol?"

"ok what do you have?"

"John Clemintines twenty ten whisky but its very strong 85 proof

"ok John Clemintines twenty ten whisky" Ray said. She poured Ray a glass and handed it to him. Ray took a sip and it tasted bitter

"wow that's strong. Ok your mother was very beautiful and very strong willed. She had very good self confidence"

it was 10:30pm. They had both gone through two big bottles of whisky and they were both quite drunk

"and that's about it

"wow my mom sounded awesome!"

"she was

"so I guess we should get to work on restoring our race by making babies, lots of them and don't worry, I'm single"

"but I'm 17 and your 24. there's 7 years age difference"

"we need to, my sexy Kitten" Ray's eyes widened

"you are so beautiful" Ray said

"I know". She took Ray by the hand and led him upstairs.

BEEP! We apologise to inform you that we have lost the live video feed. Please stand by. (insert very crappy signal lost music that causes suicide)

We now return to Future reunion

Ray awoke early the next morning with a sharp headache

"ugh did I get drunk or did I get...whoa!" he looked to his left, there was a pink haired women next to her. He looked around and saw discarded clothes. His senses were waking up, the air smelled of sweat, Alcohol and sex, the light filtered through the curtains.

"morning love" Melissa said

"hay morning, do you have anything for a hangover?"

"yes, boy last night was intense, you were very good for a Virgin"

"what?"

"mom said you never had sex before"

"that's right, I wanted to loose it with her, but Kevin did"

"lets hope I'm pregnant with a boy and a girl, we have so much to do"

"are you saying that we need constant sex?" Ray asked, his headache still strong

A few months later Ray proposed to Melissa and they had a healthy and beautiful baby boy and girl.

By the year 2107 the Neko-Jin Race was building and fast, Ray and Melissa were happy, Ray had the body of a 67 year old but was 117.

He finally died in the year 2121 at the age of 80 with a real age of 130.

FIN

Bonus chapter

This chapter replaced the, voyage to Mars, it was considered to be two much like Halo 2

"lets watch some television" Tyson said. An unusual advert came on a short video showing space ships and then this room with troops either side of a walkway and an Army man came walking down.

"I'm Admiral Harbourd an Admiral in the UNSC, we need pilots, Starship crews, infantry, medics and other opportunities, if your interested go to your local recruitment office and start your career in Pilots I mean flying starships, fighters, dropships,medics, crews. So join up now minimum age 18"

"What's that?" Ray asked

"about 4 years ago all the services merged and formed the United Nations Space Command" Max said

"so what happened to Fire and police?"

"Civil sector" Tyson said

see the Sex and drinking was very tiny!

the Games Halo 2 and Halo 3 Belong to Bungie studios. Nurse Golem is a Character on South Park and the writing in bold is from the South Park Episode: Cartman's incredible gift

So now you've red how about some feedback in a Review?

Thanks very much!


End file.
